I'm Feeling You
by Orietta Rose
Summary: It's Alice and Jasper's anniversary and he's picked out a song that describes how he feels for her. Listen to the song while or before reading! A one-shot.


I'm Feeling You- Santana ft. Michelle Branch

It's Jasper and Alice's anniversary and he's picked out a song that describes how he feels for her. Listen to the song while or before reading!

Disclaimer- I don't own Alice, Jasper or any of the Cullens. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

**Jasper's POV**

I stood looking at the CD player thinking about the song that I was about to hear. It was a near perfect representation of how I felt for Alice. She was everything to me; I would be nothing without her.

I remembered meeting her in that little diner in Philadelphia. Black clouds had been hiding the sun and it was raining buckets. When I'd entered the small, blood filled room she'd hopped down from a bar stool, waltzed up to me with an accusatory look on her face and said that I'd "Kept her waiting". I'd been so badly confused by her approach; I'd wondered if she were going to attack, but she'd smiled suddenly, showing all her sparkling teeth and all I'd been able manage was a "Sorry ma'am."

I shook my head with a grin on my face as I thought back to how I'd let her lead me away; we'd gone to find the others in her vision, the Cullens, and for the first time I'd felt hope. Hope that I could be something more than a killer and a monster, hope that I could become part of a real family, and hope that I had found someone I wanted to stay with not because of a power struggle, but because I actually cared.

Finished with my reminiscing I opened my mouth to call for her when suddenly she was there, having already seen that I would need her.

"I already know Jazz, just play it."

_Sometimes I imagine the world without you  
But most times I'm just so happy that I ever found you  
_

_It's a complicated web  
That you weave inside my head  
So much pleasure with such pain  
Hope we always, always stay the same_

I held out my hand and she placed hers in it. I bowed and with a giggle she curtsied. We whirled around the room as the music continued. I could feel her happiness and and it encouraged my own. Alice had a way of leaving me staggered by the depth of her emotions. She could be so completely full of joy and at other times her sadness nearly killed me.

_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the knick of time  
I'm riding the highs, I'm digging the lows  
'Cause at least I feel alive  
_

_I've never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good _

_I'm feeling you, I'm feeling you_

I wanted the song to communicate what I couldn't. It was difficult for me to tell her just how much she meant to me. I wanted her to really know that I couldn't do or be anything without her.

Before she'd found me I'd been wandering around in the dark trying and failing to figure myself out. Perpetually depressed I'd wanted to stop killing humans yet hadn't known how to do it. She'd shown me how to live, how to truly live and now I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like without her.

_You go and then I can finally breath in  
'Cause baby I know in the end you're never leaving  
_

_Well, we're rarely ever sane  
I drive you crazy and you do the same  
But your fire fills my soul  
And it warms me up like no one knows_

She reached up and pecked me on the cheek. "I love you too Jazz."

"You will never understand," I began. "just how much I need you."

_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the knick of time  
I'm riding the highs, I'm digging the lows  
'Cause at least I feel alive_

_I've never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good _

_I'm feeling you, __I'm feeling you_

We'd stopped dancing and were simply staring at each other. I couldn't get enough of her. Eternity wouldn't be long enough.

"You know, you really did save me from myself."

"You saved me too," she answered. "If I hadn't seen you who knows where I would have ended up. I need you just as much as you need me." She rolled her eyes. "Really, can you comprehend that? I know you feel it, but do you understand it?"

_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the knick of time  
I'm riding the highs, I'm digging the lows  
'Cause at least I feel alive_

_I've never faced so many emotional days_

"I'm not sure. Maybe." I shrugged. "Does it matter? I know how I feel and you know how you feel..."

"..and we've got each other and everybody else," she finished my sentence for me.

_Oh, I'm feeling the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the knick of time  
I'm riding the highs, I'm digging the lows  
'Cause at least I feel alive_

_I've never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good_

_I'm feeling you, I'm feeling you, __I'm feeling you_

_Oh, I'm feeling you_

"Our moment is about to end. Nessie wants to show us something, can you feel her excitement?" Alice asked me.

Rather than answer I leaned down and pressed a long, lingering kiss to my love's lips. After she'd pulled back I told her, "We will continue this later."

Looking very serious she nodded. "Yes, but not the way you think we will."

"What do you mean...?" The door opened with a BANG and in came Renesmee, effectively cutting off my question and ending any chance I had of finding out what it was Alice was purposely hiding from me.

_Oh, I'm feeling the way that you cross my mind  
And the way that you save me in the knick of time _

_Oh, I'm feeling the way when you walk on by _

_I feel light, I feel love, I feel butterflies_

"Guess what?!" the little girl shrieked as she leaped into Alice's waiting arms.

She twirled with the child and, though she had undoubtedly already seen whatever it was, asked with just as much enthusiasm, "What!?"

Renesmee held her hand out toward me and I stepped forward to take part in her 'private viewing show'. She had taken down a deer, almost all by herself. Her intense pride was so amusing that I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

This was a climate I enjoyed.

**The End**

**A/N: R&R**


End file.
